


Back to Winterfell

by MOrignal



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dogs, Eurovision, Fluff, Resort, Skiing, Snow, Winterfell as a resort, ski resort, the dragons are dogs, westerovision
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6968341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOrignal/pseuds/MOrignal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winterfell snow resort used to be owned by the Starks. Ramsay Bolton seized it and made it his own but Sansa claimed it back. Now she has to make it home again, perhaps with the help of her siblings.</p><p>Meanwhile Daenerys is running for president of Westeros, Tyrion helps his family's political opponent, Robb is trying to keep his congressman seat, Bran researches Jon's lineage, Margaery is bound to inspect the Winterfell resort, Ygritte is alive...</p><p>It will include Daenerys having 3 giant dogs, Baratheon scandals, a Targaryen scandal, and, more importantly, happy moments because these kids suffered enough. Hit me with headcanons or whatever on my tumblr, victoriandragonprincess</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Winning a battle

Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding.

The email was received all over Westeros and beyond.

*

The first one to open it was a very tired Robb Stark, sitting in his office in the North House of Parliament, at Winterfell. He was about to turn off his computer at the end of a very long day. He was just going to check who the message was from and then get to bed.

Oh. Well. An email from her couldn’t be ignored, could it ? Besides, the object of the message sounded like something positive. Everyone needed to hear good news after battling with hordes of congresspeople all day. Especially when it looked like you were going to lose the elections _again_.

It was indeed excellent news. The best news he’d had in a long time, actually. These past three years family emails had been nothing but depressing, with Bran’s accident, their parents death, his sister disappearing, Rickon’s rebelling and… Well, all of this was behind them now. A promising future for all of them was laying ahead.

Smiling he typed an answer :

_Congrats sis !_  
_I’m really proud of you. I don’t think your offer would be ideal for me considering the life I lead (I don’t want to impose that on you) but tell me when I can visit you !_  
_Your big brother,_  
_Robb_

 

*

Bran was the second one to read the message. It was late at night but he never went to sleep before 3 or 4am. He had been binge watching an historical show again. This one was about some of his ancestors so he really couldn’t stop until there were no more episods left. The email labelled “Starks” felt like a sign. Or maybe that was because he’d just watch a show where everything was feeling like destiny.

But the feeling remained even after reading. This was _it_. The big turn of their lives. Well, the second big turn. It felt like someone had just closed a door on something very nasty. The “something” being three years of accidents, deaths, not-being-at-home, going-away-siblings and all that. But it was over now.

He quickly wrote back:

_You’re making history ! Please let me write the book about it._  
_When can I come ? I don’t even want to wait until graduation but I fear that would be the reasonable choice._  
_Bran_

 

*

Then it was Arya, who always was up at 5 in the morning, checking her emails out of habit right before she started her day. There usually was the same crap, shops telling her to buy their stuff right now, priests telling her to convert before it was too late and a few newsletters about what was going on both in Bravos and Westeros. And the ocasionnal email from her siblings who’d talk about all the small and big things occuring in their lives.

Sometimes they were asking her to come back home. Even though home was no longer. She never answered them. At first it had been because she was distancing herself from them. After a while it had only been because she had decided she wouldn’t so she didn’t.

This email, though, was special. Asking her to make a decision about her life. A decision she needed to ponder. She really couldn’t answer now. She turned off her phone and started her morning exercises.

 

*

Jon had just arrived home after a week at the hospital. He hadn’t told his cousins about it yet, not wanting to worry them. His coworkers hadn’t known how to reach them, that was good. Although if Dr Melisandre of Asshai hadn’t been as good a surgeon as she was and he had died he would’ve wanted his family to know about it…

But here he was, alive and very confused not sure he should have survived. Ghost was laying on the bed at his feet as if to make sure he wasn’t going anywhere. Edd had given him some soup he had (poorly) cooked, clasped his shoulder and went to work. Tormund had hugged him, cracked a dick joke and disappeared somewhere in the house the three of them shared.

He started checking his emails. They were mostly work related or ads for Hot Topic. And there was one email from Sansa, labelled “great news”. He felt a little less confused after reading this. She was offering him a new purpose in life. Something that had nothing to do with border police nor could get him litteraly stabbed in the back (again). It was new and it was good.

He immediately answered :

_Dear Sansa,_  
_Congratulations you did a very good job !_  
_Thank you so much for the offer, I would love coming home. Things happened here that made me reconsider life choices… I’ll tell you about it when we see each other, just tell me when._  
_Your favorite cousin,_  
_Jon_

*

Rickon only got to see the email three days later after child services let him go with his sister. He already knew what it was announcing. He only wondered why he remembered so little of Winterfell and wether or not he was going to see all his siblings soon.

 

*

From : Sansa Stark  
To : Robb Stark, Jon Snow, Arya Stark, Brandon Stark, Rickon Stark  
Object : Great news

 

_My dear brothers, sister, cousin,_  
_As you know I have been battling with Ramsay Bolton for months. Today I finally won my case against him._  
_Wich means Winterfell is now mine, it’s finally ours again ! We’re going home, guys._  
_I also won custody of Rickon who’s now going to live with me (at home !!). Will you join us ?_  
_Love,_  
_Sansa_  
_P.S: I will also need all the help I can get to restore the resort, Bolton made a mess of it. Everyone’s welcome to help. And that means you too Jon._


	2. Ohana means nobody gets left behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa has an offer that Jon can't refuse. Tormund discovers Brienne.

Sansa repressed a giggle. Tormund and Brienne were just too hilarious. Jon's friend was looking at the tall woman as if he'd never seen anyone as beautiful as her and was making awkward attempts at flirting. He seemed to think that biting into a huge piece of bread while maintaining eye contact was a very seductive move. Meanwhile the bodyguard looked like she didn't know quite what to do of this specimen and his strange behavior. Sansa turned her attention back to her cousin. 

-Jon, please. I need you, I need your help.  
-Look, Sansa.. I don't know. It just... It kind of looks like you're trying to exploit them. Doesn't it Tormund ?

The massive man turned very slowly from Brienne towards Jon.

-She's offering you a job, right ? Can you turn down a job offer at the moment, Snow ? You're dead to the army, y'know.  
-It's not about me ! It's about the Free Folk you're in charge of !  
-No one is in charge of the Free Folk, Snow. We're free.

Tormund paused to shot a look full of regrets to Brienne. It looked like he had to participate in that conversation, after all. He then turned to Sansa:  
-What are you offering, _miss_ ?  
-Bolton either fired, harassed or injured the resort former employees so Winterfell doesn't feel to them like a place they want to work at again. I re-hired the ones that were still around and willing to come back but I still need to hire lots of people. People who can work with the snow, who can work outside in the cold for long hours. If Northerners won't work for me, the Free Folk might.  
-Are you aware they're illegal migrants ?  
-Yes but they're more competent than Southerners with papers. I have an excellent lawyer and a work contract usually helps to get papers.  
-Doesn't sound like she's trying to take advantage of us, Snow.  
-Besides, you know me, Jon, you know I wouldn't. And even if you doubt me for some reason, if you take my offer you'd be overseeing all of it. 

The two redheads waited for his answer.

-I don't know, it just... It doesn't feel right.

And with that he stormed off. "What a drama queen" thought Sansa. "What a baby" thought Tormund. "Can we go now ?" thought Brienne.

It wasn't until late that evening that Sansa managed having a private talk with her cousin. 

-You told me you wanted to go home, Jon. What changed ? Is it because you'd be under my orders ? I can make you a partner if you want, Tyrion would find a way around that.  
-Tyrion ?  
-He’s my lawyer, he helped regain Winterfell. And he’s my friend. And former fiance. You know him.  
-Yeah, yeah, I know who he is, I just didn't know he worked for you now. I thought you’d go your own paths after the whole engagement thing.  
-We're still friends and he helped me a lot. Are you trying to change the subject ?  
-So many things changed in two weeks Sansa, I don't even know where to begin. I lost my job doing what I thought was right.  
-I know that. And it was unfair. But I wouldn’t fire you…  
-My teammates stabbed me in the back. And in the stomach. And in the chest.  
-Is that a metaphor…?  
-No Sansa they really did try to kill me. I thought I’d be okay but I have trouble getting out, talking to people, doing things… I always feel like I’m going to be attacked. And when it’s not that I feel so angry at everyone… At everything ! I feel powerless, I’ve been… killed because I tried to help people. How can I keep helping them ? I’m doubting everyone, even you ! I’m sorry for accusing you earlier.  
-That’s okay, Jon. I didn't know that. I understand that you need time recovering. But I don’t think you’ll do that in that old house, alone. Come home. You’ll have your old room and I’ll be there and you’ll have the pool to relax, and Robb’s punching ball when you feel angry, people to talk to… Come home. That’s all I’m asking. Forget about the job offer if it stresses you out. Come home, okay ?

They sat in peaceful silence. 

-You’re one stubborn Stark, you know that, right ?  
-So are you, Jon.  
-I’ll come home. I’ll tell them you’re offering jobs. And that they can trust you. Even if I can’t, I can’t trust anybody right now. Even if I know they’re trustworthy, you know ?  
-We’ll work around that Jon. I promise you we will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know if you liked it, it would mean the world ! Feel free to send me headcanons or prompts !


	3. Lady and the Tramp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's peak into Daenerys' life. Dogs are involved.

Daenerys pushed the red door open and walked to the kitchen despite the sea of dogs surrounding her. There was only three of them but they were so massive they obstructed the hallway. She put her grocery bags on the table and plopped on a chair to pet the dogs. The yellow gold great dane, Viserion, and the Saint-Bernard, Rhaegal, started licking her face while Drogon, the black scottish deerhound, put his head on her lap, pretending not to care. He was the tallest but also the most independant, asking for affection less often than the other dogs. He also was always eager to chase, and sometimes disappeared for days running in the nearby woods.  
Dany put an end to the petting session and started putting away the groceries. Meanwhile, she called Tyrion.

-Are you still in Winterfell ?  
-Yes, Sansa needs me to regularise illegal migrants.  
-I see…  
-You should swing by. Pretend you’re visiting the spa but end up shaking hands and chatting with the Free Folk. And then pictures are leaked to the press. I can see the headlines from there : “Benevolent queen meets grateful migrants”.  
-There’s a spa ? And stop calling me “queen”.  
-Not yet, they’re building it actually. It would still make a great photo op.  
-Are you serious ?  
-No.  
-When are you coming back ?  
-As soon as everyone has papers.  
-You were supposed to be back after winning your case.  
-I know but then Sansa discovered almost none of the former employees wanted to come back because Bolton made it a hellish place so they either miss a leg from fences collapsing or they associate Winterfell with “mad guy following you with staplers and chanting obscenities at you”.  
-Are you making this up ?  
-I wish I was. The point is, Sansa was at her wits’ end and then it occurred to her the Free Folk knows how to work around snow and numbers of them are trying to settle in Westeros so she might as well try to hire them and then she needed me to help with the papers applications. I know it’s inconvenient to you, Daenerys, and that you’re the only one paying me at the moment, but Sansa is your friend too and I also think that your lawyer volunteering to help migrants might reflect good on you. I’m serious this time.  
-Fine. But hurry. Greyworm as my sole advisor can’t end well.  
-Didn’t Mormont came back ?  
-I fired him.  
-Again ?  
-He’s ill. I told him to go find a way to cure himself before he dies on the job.  
-Make sense. You still have Missandei. She gives good advice.  
-She’s 11 years old, Tyrion.  
-And yet she has a better understanding of politics that, say… Robert Baratheon.  
-I suppose. But _you_ have better understanding, insight and a better sense of planning. I have to win this, Tyrion, ok ?  
-I know. Just give me a week or so. And next time you need a meeting just make a conference call with Greyworm. And Missandei.  
-I’m not including my daughter in my campaign meetings.  
-Aww, look at you, you adopted her not even a year ago and you’re already calling her your daughter and being all protective, aren’t you cute ?  
-Are you drunk ?  
-No, Sansa hides the wine. Maybe I’m drunk on clean air, though.  
-So, a week ?  
-Yes. And in the meantime, conference calls if you need to schedule things, like we’re doing since I left.  
-Okay. See you in a week.  
-Take care Daenerys.

She hung up and took a look at the giant dogs sitting in her kitchen.

-Who wants to go for a run ?

Loud excited barks welcomed her proposal. Sometimes she wished running for president of Westeros was as easy as running with her dogs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want her to be happy, okay ?? Don't worry things will happen to her. And we'll soon learn more about her friendship with Sansa.
> 
> If you wonder about Missandei's age: it's how hold she is in the books and she fitted better in my story this way.


	4. Hakuna Matata, it means no worries for the rest of your days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A normal Sunday at Winterfell. Lots of fluff.

The resort refurbishment was almost done and so was the new spa. Everything was falling into place now and today was a normal Sunday at Winterfell.

It was strange to think than in the span of a little more than two months they already had normal Sundays. An outside observer would have said it actually was to be expected given how much they craved normality and routine.

Like every Sunday now,  Robb and his wife Jeyne arrived at the main house for lunch. They had brought dessert and Robb made a show of turning off his phone.

The first Sunday lunch of their new lives had been a disaster. Robb had been on the phone every 10 minutes, Rickon had spilled sauce on Jeyne’s lap (not on purpose, he swear), Jon had had a panic attack when Rickon had run around the table with a knife in his hand, doing some sort of weird dance (and then knocking off the saucer). Bran hadn’t even been able to make it, being overwhelmed with university work. Sansa had cried standing in the living room stammering that she’d never been able to have the whole family together again, she wasn’t as good as her mother and who did she think she was ?  
Later that day Jeyne had talked her husband into turning off his phone for family gatherings and it was now part of their young tradition. She also had given Sansa the name of a therapist she had worked with (Jeyne was a doctor) and they all had managed working through their issues.

Jon was still uncomfortable around people brandishing knives but he was mostly done with panic attacks.  
Rickon was still a bit wild but he had learned to channel his anger and to enjoy time with his family.  
Sansa was more confident in herself and no longer tried to be “as good as her mother” but simply the best _she_ could be.  
As for Bran, he had missed a few more Sundays but they all knew how important his degree was. Right after graduation he had moved in with them.    
Jeyne was more comfortable around the Starks now, she didn’t felt anymore like she was walking on eggs nor like she was out of place.

 

That Sunday they had coffee in the solar. Robb was trying to talk his siblings into playing Settlers of Catan (for the billionth time), Jon was petting Ghost absentmindedly, Bran was trying to get them to play Dungeons and Dragons, Sansa was more in favor of pictionary and Rickon wanted to play Jungle Speed.

-Oh ! Photo albums !

They all turned to Jeyne. She had been browsing the room’s huge library.

-I bet they’re full of embarrassing pictures of Robb, aren’t they ?  
-What year do you have ? asked Bran. Oh that’s during Jon’s emo phase !  
-Then we don’t have a choice, intervened Sansa. We have to check it out.  
-Guys, please, don’t, pleaded Jon.  
-Rather you than me, whispered Robb.  
-You weren’t emo but you were embarrassing too that year, smiled Sansa.

Jeyne sat on a footstool, her back against the couch and they all organized themselves around her. She giggled almost instantly.

-Oh you were _really_ emo !  
-I was 14 !  
-Robb, darling, why were you dressing like you were 90 ?  
-I wasn’t ! It was a formal event ! It was Christmas, it was important. Jon was the one dressing like a wreck.  
-Turn the page, Jeyne, urged Bran

The three next pages were nice shots of the kids all dressed up for the formal Christmas party. Sansa was looking adorable with her bangs and plaited dress. She was eleven and trying to be a perfect little lady. Arya, at 8, was pouting, her dress smudged with chocolate mousse. Bran was then 7, his little costume wrinkled, trying to hide a book behind his back. Rickon had only been 1 year old but he was visibly fussing in his mother’s arms. Ned and Cat looked both proud and tired.

Further into the album were random pictures taken during everyday life. Sansa explained her mother loved to take pictures of them, all the time.  
In most shots Jon was sprawled on the couch, listening to audio tapes on his walkman, eyes closed or brooding, slouching on his homework. The pictures embarrassed him a lot.  
There also were lots of pictures of Sansa and Arya playing together and quite often of Sansa crying while Arya laughed in the background.

-I thought you were the big sister ? asked Jeyne  
-Her background stories for our dolls were terrifying, offered Sansa.

Back then she had wished for her sister to leave her alone many times but right now she wished her little sister was telling her how her doll Leanne had been kidnapped, thrown in the sea and forced to fight sharks to survive. There were still no news of Arya despite the multiple emails they had sent her.  
All the pictures involving Bran showed him reading. He tried to explain he had just learned how to read and was very excited about it. “You’re still excited about it, Bran”, noted Jon.  
The best part of going through the album was finding pictures of Robb and telling Jeyne embarrassing stories about them. At 14, Robb had been dressing with baggy jeans and sport shirts while trying to look smug all the time.

-For a while he thought he’d seduced girls if he whistled at them and made sure they knew he was on the football team.  
-Mom’s face when she went to the mall and heard him whistle at a girl was priceless. He was grounded for a month and she gave him etiquette lessons.  
-The year after that he decided he wanted to look like Dad and that’s when he started dressing like he was 90, all the time.  
-He still does, haven’t you noticed, Jeyne ?  
-You guys are the worst.

Jon and Sansa were the ones providing the stories, since Bran and Rickon had been too young at the time to remember any of it.

  
And so the afternoon went by. At 6 o’clock, Sam, Gilly and little Sam got back from their picnic. Brienne was back from her day off shortly after. Then Robb and Jeyne left with leftovers Sansa packed them. That night, when she went to bed she realized she had sat through an entire photo album for the first time in months without crying one single time. She was making progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No worries for the rest of your days, huh ? Okay I lied. Next time we see the Starks we should have some more drama and quiproquos. But don't worry, they'll be happy. In the end. Possibly.


	5. "Be prepared...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys pins pictures on the wall and reflects on this year's events, answering the following questions :  
> What happened to Ned and Catelyn ? What his Sansa and Tyrion's relationship ? What happened to Robert Baratheon and co ? Where is Drogo ? 
> 
> Includes mention of dogs, sunshine, political scandals, horses and shady stuff happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was tempted to write an "everyone is alive" fic but I'm not sure I would have been able to have a plot and everything (not everyone dies, though). So there you go.

These days, Daenerys did not have many free moments. The campaign took most of her time. Tonight, though, she postponed going to bed to do something she had wanted to do for a few days : re-organize the pictures on the wall in the hall. She saw these pictures every day and they were supposed to make her smile every time. But she was getting tired of them so she had gotten boxes of pictures and chosen new ones to hang.

 

Right in the center there was a picture of her wedding with Drogo. She took it down and replaced it with a picture of them with Missandei on the girl’s birthday. She did not remember fondly her wedding. Their union had been arranged, they barely knew each other on their wedding day. But after a few months they had grown to know each other and even love each other. They know were very much in love but the walk there had been rocky. At some point they had tried having children but Daenerys seemed to be barren. So Drogo and her had adopted Missandei, a ten year old girl, almost a year ago. Her political opponent in the presidential campaign, Robert Baratheon, had tried to turn it into a political argument. “I have so many children, he had said, that any and everyone of you is family or friends of family. What can you expect from someone who’ll never be a real mother, someone to whom you’re nothing ?” This had been a stupid argument.  Dany had quickly responded : “What is better ? A political leader who lied to us all, lied to his wife, left the mothers of his children to fare for themselves or a political leader who cares for you in a selfless way, not because you have means to pressure them through relations, but because you matter, as individuals, as human beings, you matter.” Of course she had scored points with her answer. her staff had also released a statement reminding everyone that she was a mother, to Missandei, her adopted daughter.

 

Next to the picture of her family she put a picture of her three dogs, Rhaegal, Viserion and Drogon. They were all very big now and made her very proud.

 

Then, a picture of her house, the one they had bought with Drogo after their wedding, the one they lived in. It had a red door and lemon trees in the yard. It was perfect.

 

She pinned a picture of her and Tyrion working, in the early days of her campaign. They were sitting on the green carpet of Sansa’s living room. There were documents everywhere and Dany remembered there had been some jazz playing in the background. The light from the bay window made them look golden and happy. It was very beautiful and reminded Daenerys of a time when everything seemed simpler. It was Sansa who had taken the picture.

At the time, Sansa and Tyrion had been engaged, or as Daenerys had learned, fake-engaged. There wasn’t anything fake about the engagement ring nor the official family parties, the only fake thing was their feelings. Neither of them was in love with the other or felt like getting married to each other. Their families had pressured them into dating and then into getting engaged. They were supposed to be a symbol of their families alliance.

Robert Baratheon was running for president, with Ned Stark as his second in command, his future prime minister. Their campaign was entirely funded by the Lannisters, the family of Robert’s wife, Cersei. Everyone knew Robert and Ned had been friends forever, but everyone was wary of the Lannisters. So there were rumors that they would withdraw from the campaign or had an ulterior motive. Throwing Tyrion Lannister and Sansa Stark into a fake relationship was supposed to say “we’re one big loving family that’ll never break under any circumstances”. Except they had.

As one can expect during a political campaign, every candidates’ lives had been under scrutiny. Soon, it had been discovered that Robert Baratheon had children all over the country, fathered from when he was 18 to a year ago, when he was 40. He had cheated on his wife multiple times and had mostly ignored his out-of-wedlock children. Around the same time there had been rumors than Robert’s children were not his but had been fathered by Cersei’s twin Jaime Lannister. Within a week, the Lannisters had accused Ned Stark of being responsible for spreading the rumors, Cersei had stated that she wanted a divorce, Robert had tried to turn his bastards into a political argument against Daenerys, Tyrion had made it public that he was helping her with her campaign and had broken off his engagement to Sansa. It had been very messy. All of this had happened ten months ago. Two weeks after the scandal had broken out, Ned Stark had perished in a car accident. Robert Baratheon had then withdrawn his candidacy and Cersei had taken his place, helped by her family’s fundings.

Two months later, Drogo had fallen while training a wild stallion, which led to a month-long coma. Sansa and Catelyn Stark had come to Daenerys and Missandei rescue as soon as they heard about the accident. This same month, Catelyn had been mugged by individuals still at large, who had stabbed her. Catelyn Stark had died alone on the pavement. Within the two followings months, the Stark siblings had been stripped from their heritage for reasons unknown, the Winterfell resort falling into the hands of Ramsay Bolton.

Then, Sansa had thrown herself in a three-month long legal battle, to reclaim her heritage. Tyrion had offered his much needed services as her lawyer. Of course, Daenerys had accepted to keep him on her staff while he helped, it was the least she could do to help the Stark family. Even though Tyrion had spent exactly three months and three weeks in Winterfell. Two months and one week later, Daenerys could only admit he had been right. Him helping Sansa and the Free Folk had earned numerous popularity points to her campaign. It wasn’t why she had done it, she only had tried to give back Catelyn’s help and to help her friend Sansa. But still.

 

The next photo she pined to the wall was of her and Sansa, eating ice-cream a lifetime ago, right before the Baratheon scandal and everything. This time Tyrion was the photographer. Maybe he was right (again) and she should visit her friend at Winterfell.

 

Then it was a picture of Drogo helping Missandei on a horse, at his ranch. The little girl and her father were beaming.

  
The last photo she added was of her during her most successful speech. Everyone had their hands raised in the air and she knew they were chanting  “Mother”, the nickname her supporters had given her. Despite Robert Baratheon’s attempts, she had won this battle : people considered her a mother, her people’s mother. And she was going to win this war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chronology is a bitch but I think it all ads up. If it doesn't, feel free to tell me, I'll find a way to explain it better.  
> I have to admit I wanted to cry while writing about Ned and Cat's death... Well, at least everyone else is alive and well, right ? Don't worry, I'm almost certain there's only fluff ahead.


	6. ...Of course quiproquos are expected...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where we learn more about Sam and Gilly and Jon's lineage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter, I hope you'll enjoy it !

Sansa had only a week before the Ministry of Tourism inspection. She was almost ready. “Almost” being the key word. They still didn’t have any receptionists, for now it was her and Gilly answering the phones. It was a good thing there weren’t any guests to welcome because Gilly had her baby with her. Besides, her contract said she was in charge of the daycare, not of the reception desk. 

 

When she had arrived at the resort, she wasn’t supposed to do any job, she was just following Samwell Tarly. He was Jon’s friend and Sansa had hired him to be Rickon’s private tutor. The younger Stark wasn’t ready yet to go back to high school, he had missed too many months and his behavior wasn’t really society compatible. Even if he had made great progress in the  span of three months. 

  
So Sam had arrived with Gilly and little Sam in tow and Sansa hadn’t questioned it,  assuming it was his girlfriend and their son. Except they weren’t, which had lead to a...complicated situation. 

 

*

 

_ Ten weeks earlier _

 

It was the evening, everyone had had dinner and Sansa was scrolling through tumblr, waiting for her friend, Roseshavethorns, to come online. It was the moment of they day where she finally allowed herself to relax, after a long day of work. Samwell knocked on the door of the living room. 

 

-Miss Stark ? Could I talk to you, please ?

-Of course Sam ! But I already told you, please call me Sansa. 

-I’ll try, I promise. 

-Is everything alright with Rickon ? 

-Yes, of course, no major changes, everything’s following its course.

-What was it that you wanted to talk about, then ? Please, take a seat. 

-Actually, it’s about Gilly. We were wondering if maybe you had a spare room for her and the baby ? You could cut my pay if you need to, and she’s willing to work to pay for her room… 

-Did something happen between you two ? 

-What ? No, it’s just she would be more comfortable having her own room, you know, I  just thought your house is so big maybe you had a spare room… 

-Yes of course, we do, we have plenty of rooms, but did you have a fight ? 

-No ? 

-Then why does she want her own room ? 

-Because...she’s a lady… and...I’m kind of invading her privacy, since we’re not... close enough to share a room ? 

-You mean… You’re not an item ? 

-Oh my gods !!! No !!! Gilly and I !!!! No !!! 

-Oh Gods, I’m so sorry !!  I assumed you were together when you asked me if it would be okay for her and her baby to come live with you, I thought Little Sam was your son !! 

-What made you think that ?? He doesn’t look like me !! 

-I mean… He’s called Samwell Tarly, too. That was a pretty easy assumption. 

-Ah… I see. No, actually, Gilly is my friend, just a friend, I helped her with the baby and everything, and I was there when she gave birth, and since I had helped her she wanted to give the baby my name and then the nurse asked who was the father and Gilly said I was and I signed the paper so now, legally he’s my son, and actually he wears both our names, he’s called Samwell Tarly-Hare…

-O..kay… Please breathe ? 

-Yeah, yeah, okay, sorry, I got carried away…

-That’s all right. So, tell me… what happened to the boy’s biological father ?

-I… We don’t talk about him. He was...not a good person. You could ask Jon, he knows. He was there too. I just… I promised Gilly. 

-Okay. About the room, of course Gilly can have a room, we have too many guests rooms in the house. None of you needs to pay for it, since it’s a house room and not a hotel room, so tell her to choose the one she wants and that’ll be that, okay ? 

-Okay, thank you, miss Stark, I mean, Sansa, thank you, she’ll be very grateful. And I think she’ll want a job anyway.

-Then, just tell her to come talk to me, all right ? There are plenty of positions to be filled around there.

 

*

 

And that was how Gilly had gotten the position of day care manager. She was in charge of the smaller children while Osha would take skiing the older ones. Osha had been a social worker in charge of Rickon for a while. He had asked for her many times after he had rejoined with his family so Sansa had arranged for them to meet a few times. After a while Osha had offered to quit her job to come work at the resort so she could see Rickon more often. Sansa had accepted, desperate for authority figures around her wild brother. 

 

Managing the resort refurbishment and her family was challenging. Robb was helping as much as he could but most of his time was dedicated to the elections. He had been mayor of Winterfell the previous year but lost the municipal elections. Now, he was trying to not also lose his congress seat. Jeyne was nice but Sansa had no idea how to ask her for help. They were friendly but the sisters-in-law did not feel like family yet. Jon had his own problems, learning how to trust people again, step by step. He still had trouble with everyday life but he was getting there. Sansa had made him a ski patrolman. He was part of the team that made sure everything was okay on the mountain. He was mostly alone in the open all day and that made him feel good. Bran had launched himself into a new research project “so he wouldn’t get bored waiting for the new school year”. He helped a bit with the resort, mostly listening to Sansa’s ramblings and helping her see the solution. As for Rickon, he studied with Sam most of the time but was more interested in running around the resort, monitored by Osha. There still were no news of Arya. 

 

*

Sansa, Jon, Rickon, Brienne, Sam, Gilly and little Sam were eating breakfast in the kitchen when Bran wheeled in. He was carrying a huge binder on his knees. He sat at the table and began eating while eyeing Jon. Who, of course, noticed.

 

-Do you need to tell me something, Bran ? 

-Could I talk to you after breakfast ?

-Hum, yeah, sure. Is there a problem ? 

-No, no problem, it’s just… Might as well say it now… I’ve been researching your ancestry. On your father side.

-On my… But… We don’t know who my father is.

-That’s what I want to talk to you about. 

 

Jon went back to his cereals, looking puzzled. Sansa wondered how she could organize her day so she would be around after their talk. The identity of Jon’s father was a mystery they thought had died with their father. He had always promised to tell Jon one day but never did. They only knew his mom was Lyanna Stark, Ned’s sister, who had died shortly after his birth. 

 

A few hours later, the two cousins called for Rickon and Sansa to join them in the living room. Jon seemed shocked and Bran looked worried for his cousin, a bit sorry for the mayhem he was about to cause, and a tad proud of his discovery. 

 

-When I started this project, I didn’t think I would find anything so quickly. We had just reopened the attic and I thought maybe there would be stuff there that could point us in the right direction. My friends Jojen and Meera helped me. Jojen got Lyanna’s boxes from the attic for me.

-You had friends over ? When ? Why don’t I remember anything about it ? asked Sansa

-They’re very discreet. 

-I’d say so… 

-I found her computer, phone, a few pictures… Soon, I had two candidates. First, Uncle Robert, who was her fiance at the time, as you know. But if he had been Jon’s father, I’m pretty sure Dad would have harassed him until he’d taken him in or would have stopped talking to him because he wouldn’t take care of his son. Since neither of these things happened it seemed obvious he wasn’t. But we wanted to make sure. Meera is a biology student and she managed to test Jon’s DNA against Uncle Robert’s. As  you might remember, when the Baratheon scandal broke out he made his DNA available to any faculty or laboratory that asked for it, so that only his legitimate illegitimate offsprings could make their claims. 

-How did you obtain Jon’s DNA ?

-We live in the same house, there are hairs and tissues everywhere. 

-Fine.

-My second hypothesis was someone Aunt Lyanna had been seen partying with in clubs on several occasions, according to multiple gossip magazines. So I went through Aunt Lyanna’s old emails…

-What ? 

-As I said before, her computer was just sitting there in the attic and the password was stored in its memory… 

-You mean that we could have just… opened her computer years ago, read her emails and found out who Jon’s Dad was ? 

-Pretty much, yeah… 

-But we weren’t allowed in the attic, intervened Rickon 

-Yeah, I guess… 

-So… Jon’s dad… 

 

The air was heavy with suspense. Rickon was on the edge of his chair, mouth open. Sansa was trying very hard to seem calm. Jon seemed very tired. Bran looked smug. He cleared his throat : 

 

-So this is the email that helped me crack the case… “My love, You won’t answer my calls so I have to do this by email. I would have preferred to tell you face to face but it can’t wait anymore. I don’t understand why you won’t see me… No matter what happens between us from now on, you have to know this. I intend to keep the baby. You’re going to have a child and I would like you to meet them someday. Love, Lyanna”. The email was sent to… Rhaegal Targaryen. 

 

“How dramatic” thought Sansa. Rickon got up from his seat and went to hug Jon who clenched a bit and then relaxed.

 

-The thing is, added Bran, Rhaegal also died a few years ago. There are lots of archives about his bar fight with Uncle Robert… So if you have questions, you could read that. Meera and I would like to make a DNA test to make sure but… The only Targaryens left are Aegon, son of  Rhaegal too, and Daenerys.

-The one running for president ? asked Rickon, looking impressed

-Yeah… 

-Maybe Robb has a friend who’d know her and could ask ? 

-That’s a good idea, Rickon, but actually, I met her last year and we became friends, answered Sansa

-Really ??

-Yeah, really… What do you think, Jon, should we try to ask her ? 

-I was thinking about it during your dramatic exposé and… yeah, why not ? I think we’re very close from the truth, aren’t we ? And I’ve wanted to know all my life… 

-We’ll try then ! I’ll go call Robb to tell him the news ! 

 

As Bran made his exit, Sansa got up and crossed the room to hug her cousin.

  
-No matter what, you’ll always be a Stark, I hope you know that. 


	7. Can you feel the love tonight ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where we met Margaery Tyrell and Winterfell has to go through an inspection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters the same day yay ! I had written this one a long time ago but I wanted Dany's chapter to be first so here we are.

-That’s a nice smile, Sansa ! 

Jon collapsed onto an armchair and eyed his cousin. She was lovingly watching her phone screen, typing something, and pretending to ignore him.

 

-So, what are you doing ? Watching pics of models ? Reading smut ? 

-I’m talking to a friend.

-A cute friend ? 

-I don’t know !

-You’re blushing ! So they  _ are _ cute ! 

-I told you I don’t know ! 

-How do you not know ?

-It’s an internet friend. 

-Ouuuh ! So… a charming friend, then ? Cute conversation and all that ? What’s their name ? 

-I don’t know…

-I get that you’ve never seen pictures but not even know their name ? How do you talk ? 

-We have pseudonyms. 

-But… do you know anything about each other ? 

-Yeah, lots ! I know she wants to launch her own line of organic cosmetics, that she lives in the south and that she likes dogs too. And lots of other things.

-A “she”, heh ? 

-Shut up !

-You’re blushing again ! And now that you have a proper home you should invite her over.

 

*

 

[Ladyofthenorth says:]

So...my cousin thinks you should visit. He said it twice today including once at dinner so now my brothers think you should come over too

 

[Roseshavethorns says:]

Well… that’s very nice of them ^^ 

 

[Roseshavethorns says:]

Do *you* want me to visit ? 

 

[Ladyofthenorth says:]

I would love for you to come ! If you want. It’s very nice here, now. 

 

[Roseshavethorns says:]

I would love to see what you’ve done with your family business ! I’m sure it’s lovely

 

[Ladyofthenorth says:]

I'll try to find a convenient date then ! 

 

[Roseshavethorns says:]

I can’t wait ! 

 

*

The inspector had arrived at 9 o’clock sharp. As it had turned out it was in fact an inspectress. And a very cute one, at that. Sansa had blushed a bit (okay, a lot) but it had went well. After a while they had actually realized that they had met before, at galas and charities auctions. Miss Tyrell’s family was as prominent as the Starks’ and inclined to participate in the same events. Even though they had barely talked at said events, this we-kind-of-know-each-other state had eased things a bit. 

 

Val and her sister Dalla had welcomed the inspectress at the reception desk. Sansa had been in such a panic about the receptionists situation, that she had thought of calling the Tourism Ministry to cancel the visit. But Tormund had saved the day and introduced the sisters to Sansa. The fact that she had set up a daycare managed by Gilly and Osha had helped Dalla making her decision. She had a son the age of little Sam and no one to take care of him while she worked. 

 

Then, Sansa had shown the inspectress her room and guided her through the hotel, its rooms, bathrooms, breakfast room, restaurant, lounge and spa. She had also shown her the kitchens, cellars, laundry room, employees’ break room and the daycare that was both for employees’ and guests’ children. That had been the first day.     
Sansa had been both relieved and sad that it was over. Relieved because she could finally stop blushing and being in awe at how cute and gorgeous the inspectress was. Sad because during the following day she wouldn’t see her smile, nor hear her maybe-flirt or laugh.    
The second day was dedicated to visiting the outside of the resort. Tormund being manager of the outside team he was the one walking her through the various mountain trails, ski tows, ski lifts and every security measures they had taken. Sansa had been a bit nervous, worried that he would joke about something important, offend the inspectress somehow or disregard something. He had assured her everything had gone well and she had refrained from questioning the inspectress about it. She didn’t want it to look like she didn’t trust her manager. Instead, she had phoned Jeyne, whose office they had visited. Rob’s wife was a doctor and her practice was designed to receive any guests or employees injured or sick at the resort. She had assured Sansa multiple times that everything had seemed to be going well and that no offending jokes had been made. 

 

The inspectress left on the morning of the third day, assuring them they would have the Ministry’s answer by the end of the week. They were already open but passing the inspection was a precious guarantee. Even though business was going really well thanks to Dany's visit.

 

*

 

[Roseshavethorns says:]

I just spent two days in the North ! Why didn’t you tell me it was so beautiful ? 

 

[Ladyofthenorth says:]

I’ve told you multiple times it’s beautiful ! I’m pretty sure I even sent you pictures. 

 

[Roseshavethorns says:]

Well, I guess you have to see it to realize how magical it really is

 

[Ladyofthenorth says:]

Where were you staying ? Maybe I know it.

 

[Roseshavethorns says:]

Winterfell Resort

 

[Ladyofthenorth says:]

Are you serious ??

 

[Roseshavethorns says:]

Yes ? Here, that’s a picture from my room

 

[Ladyofthenorth says:]

Oh my gods

 

[Roseshavethorns says:]

See ? It’s really beautiful ! 

 

[Ladyofthenorth says:]

No, no, no, I mean, yes, but… You promise me you’re not making this up ? 

 

[Roseshavethorns says:]

Why would I ? Of course I’m not making this up ! 

 

[Ladyofthenorth says:]

Because… Look, are you an hotel inspectress ? 

 

[Roseshavethorns says:]

How do you know that ??

 

[Ladyofthenorth says:]

This is the view from the best room in my resort. And the only way you have that picture from a stay two days ago… is that you’re the hotel inspectress that came here. 

 

[Roseshavethorns says:]

Oh my god. Why didn’t you tell me the family hotel you own is THE Winterfell snow resort ?? 

 

[Ladyofthenorth says:]

Why didn’t you tell me you were an hotel inspectress ??

 

[Roseshavethorns says:]

Because you were in the hotel business and it’s not really an important part of myself. I mean, it’s just a job I do. 

 

[Roseshavethorns says:]

Good thing I already sent my report… 

 

[Ladyofthenorth says:]

I can’t believe we met and we didn’t even know it. 

 

[Roseshavethorns says:]

Yeah, me too… It’s a bit unfair.

 

[Roseshavethorns says:]

You have a really cute face, by the way

 

[Ladyofthenorth says:]

Are you kidding me ? You’re probably the most stylish person I’ve ever met. 

 

[Ladyofthenorth says:]

Please come to stay with us again ? I would love to meet...for real...while knowing it. You can stay at the house this time !

 

[Roseshavethorns says:]

Oh I'm definitely staying again !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure I've chosen the best picture for Sansa to make that deduction but please assume it is ?


	8. ...We're talking kings and succession"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Westerovision !

Daenerys was on tour through the country. The month following her election had been full of events : forming a temporary government, laying out the work for the first reforms she wanted to pass, managing the first crises… And now, the councilpeople had been elected so she was touring Westeros and meeting the parties with the most votes in the North and South Parliaments. She had to include these parties in a new government and it was far from easy. Still, it felt a little bit like holidays. Drogo and Missandei were accompanying her and having the best times of their lives. Part of her staff was there too, but they had became friends during the campaign.

 

They drove directly from the airport to the Winterfell Resort, which was now the best hotel in the North. Sansa welcomed them on the steps of the hotel looking perfectly professional , with her hair in an elegant bun, her skirt-suit and her tailored woolen coat. Only the twinkle in her eye reminded her of the smiling  girl eating ice-cream in the sunlight Daenerys knew she was. The Targaryen family posed with her in front of the entrance, hugged, smiled and exchanged futilities about her trip and the weather. Once the photographers were done they entered the hotel and Sansa introduced them to her family.

-This is Robb, my older brother and councilman in the North Parliament,

-I’m certain we have many things to talk about, Mrs President

-Now is not the time for politics Robb. And this is his wife Jeyne, here’s Brandon and Rickon, my younger brothers and Jon, my cousin and… your nephew.

 

Daenerys beamed and hugged her newly-found nephew. The results had came in a few weeks before. Meera, Brandon’s friend, had done the tests after Daenerys had sent her a sample, as discreetly as possible. Dany had craved family for a very long time. Growing up, she only had her brother, Viserys who mostly enjoyed tormenting her. The rest of their family had been wiped out by suicide, cancer, childbirth and bar fights. The need for privacy and a taste for secrecy had kept her from meeting her nephew, Aegon, until recently. His guardian and him had decided to join Daenerys’ campaign a year ago, just as she was about to leave Mereen where she had been mayor. And now she had met a second nephew, Jon.

 

After the introductions, Sansa showed them their hotel room. The view from her window was magnificent.

-Will you dine in the main house with us tonight ? We will be watching the quarter-finals of Westerovision afterwards. Robb, Jon, Bran and I entered !   
-Oh of course I will ! I’ll be visiting the North Parliament this afternoon, but I would love to eat with you and watch Westerovision, if you’ll have me !

-It will be so fun !

 

The afternoon went well. Drogo and Missandei went skiing while Daenerys met with all the different parties represented at the North Parliament. She laid the base for an agreement with Robb’s party, the Wardens of the North. Both of them wanted to welcome in Free Folk refugees. They needed to work out the details some more, which they would do the following day. Once that was done, she would announce the nomination of Robb as minister of the North. As leader of the winning party in his parliament, he had earned the position. The South Minister, Mace Tyrell, had earned his position the same way. She had visited him first, feeling he was the most likely to be offended if she did not.

 

As much as she liked politics, debates and agreements, she couldn’t wait for the evening to arrive. She prayed for Robb to not talk about politics once they set foot outside of the Parliament. She even sent a text to Sansa, asking her to ask him.   
Drogo and Missandei had enjoyed their day out and were both a bit drowsy. But she managed to wake them up. The promise to stay up long after her bedtime really pleased Missandei and Drogo was as eager as her to watch the quarterfinals of Westerovision. Two years ago, they had entered together, to represent the Crownlands. A few friends and family members of Drogo had came to dance. They had earned third place.   
Dinner with the Starks was extremely loud and joyous. Robb was trying to talk about his song without saying too much about it, Jon was trying not to say anything about it while fending of Rickon’s questions, Brandon was entertaining his friends, Jojen and Meera, Rickon was pestering Jon and ignoring Sansa’s remarks who didn’t know whether to treat Daenerys as her friend or the President. Drogo was laughing loudly at everything and Missandei was interrogating Jeyne about her career. Dany’s staff had the night off and were probably being as loud in the hotel’s restaurant but Tyrion was spending the evening with them, being a dear friend of both Sansa and Daenerys.

 

Eventually, it was Westerovision time. The numbers had been recorded in advance, since it was quarterfinals night everywhere in the country. Having nine different live events would have been too much for the Westerovision team. The voting, though, would be live and local speakers would announce the results.

Right before it started, Sansa asked for the video of Daenerys’ participation, which was welcomed with cries of surprise. Somehow, they hadn’t put two and two together and had forgotten that she had participated. She had earned third place, that wasn’t nothing ! And it was only two years ago !  
Daenerys and Drogo were extremely proud of their duet. There had been flames, glitter and semi-naked people dancing while sporting traditional braids. It had been a huge success, they had earned the vast majority of the public points. The song itself had merged rock’n’roll and Dothraki traditional music, even though the Dothraki weren’t Westerosi, but many people in the South had Dothraki ancestry. Missandei giggled and told their parents they were extremely embarrassing, Robb and Jon both said they would never win, not being able to top that, Brandon asked how exactly they did not win, Jojen and Meera seemed to plot a nefarious plan, Sansa bought the song so it could be her ringtone, Tyrion cried of laughter, Jeyne blushed several times, Rickon tried to imitate their dance.

But then, it was time for the North quarterfinals. They made fun of all the other candidates but watched more intently the Stark performances. Sansa sang a ballad, barefoot in a long pink glittery dress, a flower crown on her long hair. It was about love and all the LGBT pride flags appeared in the background, from the rainbow one to the lesbian pride one, including the bisexual pride one, pansexual pride, trans flag… Robb sang something that included a lot of howling and brought with him several wolves. When his siblings teased him, he answered that it had been before the election, back when he thought he wouldn’t win any seat. How he could have believed that, Dany had no idea. It had looked bad a few months ago but it had soon changed. By the time he had entered Westerovision, things were really looking up. Then it was Jon’s song. He was dressed all in black and sang a very depressing ballad, surrounded by people with black violins, black veils and black robes who seemed to be crying their heart out. Brandon’s song was even weirder and not just because it was sung in the dead language once spoken in the North. Jojen and Meera were his backup singers and the three of them were dressed in green with white makeup that made them look like skeletons. There were crows and their music was ethereal, like something you would hear in a cemetery during a necromancy ritual or something. It was extremely creepy. Rickon deemed it cool and Missandei looked like she wanted to cry. Instead, she snuggled closer to her parents.

It was very late when the results were announced. Rickon and Missandei were both falling asleep, Bran, Jojen, Meera and Tyrion were playing a game, Sansa and Daenerys were chatting over lemon cake, Robb, Jeyne, Jon and Drogo were playing table football.

 

-And the song for the North at Westerovision will be…

 

Everyone turned their attention to the television and silence fell over the solar. Missandei and Rickon opened their eyes with difficulty.

 

-  _A Ghost in the Dark_ by Jon Snow !

-So I guess we’ll have to wait a bit longer before we announce you’re a Targaryen. Are you okay with that ? asked Dany

-I won ! I won the quarterfinals ! Yeah, yeah I’m okay with it Mrs Pre...Daenerys. Guys I beat you ! I beat you all !

 

The Stark siblings (and cousin) all gathered for a group hug under their friends and family loving gaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was posted as chapter 7 and then I realized I had a timeline problem and it made more sense if the hotel inspection happened before Daenerys' visit...


End file.
